


E.T.

by aprilreign



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Katy Perry E.T. Song, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: Venom seduces Eddie.





	E.T.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thorinsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/gifts), [_Melodic_ (Sae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/gifts).



> Saw the movie twice! But I'm not in tune with Venom's character so I need a little help from a song I love that will create my Venom.

 

 

**"We got a dirty mind."**

**"We got filthy ways."**

**"We don't give a FUCK! Do we Eddie?"**

 

"No. We don't."

 

**"WELCOME to the danger zone! You are now invited to the other side of INSANITY!"**

**"They call me alien."**

**"We be the devil. We are an angel, yes?**

 

"Yes."

 

**I say be afraid, Eddie. I'm not like the others. I'm your futuristic lover. It's just you and me. Your DNA is perfect Eddie!**

 

"They don't understand you like I do. I know you."

 

**"Us? No. They do not. We are two in one. We are a whole other world hear on earth. Are you ready Eddie, to walk through the valley of death."**

 

"I'm ready." **  
**

 

**"You shall fear no evil with me. I shall infect you with all my love and fill you up with my venom, kiss me."**

**"Kisssss meeeee my willing victim, this is your abduction."**

 

"Take me!"

 

 **"Ahhh yes, I shall take all of you my dear Eddie....in** **more ways than one."**

 

 

**~ Fin ~**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> With the bold type being a kinda anchor to this ship, i just decided not to narrate. Go figure :/ I have seen this type of 'dialog' storytelling before. Especially in possession, mind speaking, dream state and mind fuck and oh yeah demonic tags. Hmmm, it makes it easier to write!! Omg Epiphany!


End file.
